Necromancer
by LazyLoser
Summary: Young Harry is able to revive the dead. What will the impact of his power be through his years in Hogwarts, on himself and others? SmartHarry, mentoringSnape NoSlash


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKRowling

Please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker. I use software to check my spelling but there are probably lots of faults anyway. I hope it doesn't get to much in the way of reading.

I have a few chapters ready though I fear it's unfinished and probably dead. I'll post a note at the end of the last chapter that I have. Okay, I think thats all.

For some time it had been known to Dumbledore that the only hope of the wizarding kind was a small boy. And he knew, the boy had a power the dark Lord didn't know. In his mind, there was only one thing, Voldemort didn't know about, the power of love.

But unbeknownst to him, the dark Lord did know love. He knew how to exploit it, there even had a time when he had been very, very young, he had felt love and happiness. And how long ago it had been, didn't matter. He knew feelings. He knew various sorts of magic, up to the darkest rituals that even, theoretically, would call beings from other spheres.

The only thing he had ever feared was death, as he had been unable to conquer it. And he would never be able to.

But there was a boy who could, who had a very special ability since the night his parents had been killed. His blood united the brothers who were thought of as a childs story, giving him a new birthright.

He was the master of death.

The first time, Harry didn't even know he had used his power. First of all, because he had to use it on himself. Once again, Dudley had pushed him down the stairs, once again Harry fall badly, this time being worse than ever before. His neck snapped as Dudley wailed and the Dursleys only reaction was to throw him in his cupboard, no noticing that their nephew wasn't even breathing.

Harry awakened again, feeling sore all over but having no real injury. Knowing or not, his power had awakened and laid ready to be used at the slightest whim.

As he was six, he spoke to a small snake as he weeded the garden. Of course his aunt notice and crushed the snake with a small shovel. Harry was devastated that the friend he had made was killed so soon after he got to know her. As he stroked her one last time, she reawakened. Fascinated he watched as her wounds healed and she came back to life. He suddenly felt incredibly tired but happy as well. But his happiness only lasted for a few minutes. Unfortunately, Petunia checked again. And this time, she made sure to burn 'this freakish thing' in the fireplace. Harry didn't try to befriend snakes again, after that. And he also made sure to never wish for a friend again.

The winter came and Harry once again got to use his powers. Dudley and his gang had been in the park, trying to threw snowballs at the birds. Finally, one of the boys launched a small iced rock and met one. Laughing, they picked at the dying bird with stocks before it finally went quiet and they left. Having observed the encounter, Harry was sad and angry. Sad for the little bird and angry, Dudley and his friends had fun torturing an innocent creature. Gathering the bird in his hands, he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry, little bird, for what they did to you. You did not deserve this." He gulped, staring at the frail little body. He closed his eyes, wishing the world wouldn't so cruel, wishing the birdie still lived. Something fluttered in his hands and surprised he opened his eyes, to see the bird looking around, stretching it's wings before flying away. His eyes followed first the bird and then went back to his hands. Had he done that? Was he able to...? It would already be the second time, right?

Winters came and passed by, Harry using his newfound ability on small animals. To his surprise, he could heal small wounds but not big ones and only if he really, really focused. But bringing them back from the death, Became easier and easier, each time draining less of his energy. He also recognized the other strange things happening around him, starting to try to emulate the incidents. There was only one line, he refused to cross. He never used anything he found out to hurt or kill. The memory of Dudders and his friends, torturing and killing an innocent being had been branded into his memory, as he couldn't understand why someone would do that. There was no reason, no fun in that.

Before, Harry had always wished for someone to come for him. But now, Harry kept to himself. He would do all chores, trying to secretly practising his powers. He would on purpose fail tests and exams so he wasn't better than his cousin in school. Maybe, there would be some time when he could show, what he really could do but for now he'd stick to the rules. He wanted to became completely invincible and he did. He let his hair grow to stop it from sticking up- his aunt didn't say anything anymore after one...unsuccessful try to cut it. He spent most of his time inside or in the library, trying to find out about the things he could do. Necromancy, telekinesis...He searched for explanations in physics, biology, history and while he was ahead of his school classes there either was no explanation to be found or to difficult for him to understand.

Time passed and finally it was the year, Harry and Dudley would go to different schools. It would make things probably easier. So he was even more surprised to find a letter addressed to him in the morning post. His uncle called again and Harry sneered, putting the letter underneath the cupboard door and giving the rest of the mail to Vernon.

Later that day, he pondered over the open letter. He believed what was stated there, as it did explain his powers, his...magic. And it was more logical that there were others like him, instead of him being the only one. Leaving the question, why he had magic- genetics? So one of his parents, or both would have been magical...

And suddenly it made click and he became furious. _They had known! They had known all along!_ He thought. That's why they never said anything about his parents and freaked out whenever they had caught him doing magic, accident or not. He calmed himself. There was nothing he could do about that now. Things might change but at the moment he had to endure it. As before.

This left him to one problem. Where to get his school stuff and more information about it? They awaited his owl...well, that might get tricky but a plan already formed in his mind. After all, he had managed to master three forms of his magic. Reviving animals, disappearing and moving small objects around. Everything else was a bit more difficult but he knew, with creativity you could do anything.

He scribbled down an answer, confirming his appearance and asking where to go to get his things. Then he waited for everyone to go to sleep to follow through with his plan.

Deep into the night, Harry got up and soundlessly opened the door. Moving the lock on the door helped immensely. Getting outside was easily done as well, he moved on to the nearby small park. Sneaking through the trees, he listened and waited. Finally he heard a faint hooting noise. Getting near, he saw a white owl, fluffing her feathers and looking at the ground.

"Hullo." Harry whispered. The owl stared at him blankly.

"Could you please help me sent a letter?" He asked. The owl stared at him. Quite frankly, Harry felt a bit stupid. Nonetheless, he got out his note, the address written on the outer side.

"Please. I have no owl and I don't know where to go to." He had no idea if the owl understood him in the slightest or if they secretly were intelligent beings, but being friendly to someone you wanted something from never hurt.

"Look, could you bring this to Hogwarts?" Desperation slowly crept into his voice but he refused to give up. And it paid. The owl let out a long soft hoot and flew down on his shoulder, sticking out her leg. Grateful that he had used a thread to hinder the note from opening, he fastened it on her leg.

"Thank you so much, really." He slowly reached out a hand and as the owl didn't react, slowly stroked her feathers. She closed her eyes and hooted softly, again.

"I must say, I've learned something new. You taught me that owls are far more intelligent than anyone give them credit for." He wasn't quite sure but for a moment he had the feeling the owl chuckled. Then she took off with Harrys note. And his first hope of a better future.

Two days later, a stern woman ringed the bell to Privet Drive Number four. As Harry opened, he knew immediately why she was there.

"Who is it boy?" Vernon yelled from the kitchen. Harry quickly made a silencing move to the surprised woman.

"Just a Madam asking for directions. I will lead her to the right street, it's not far." He heard Vernon huff.

"Fine. But don't dawdle. And don't annoy her with your usual nonsense!"

"Yes Uncle." Harry called back and closed the door behind him.

"Excuse this please. I have an agreement with my relatives. No mentioning any magic and they leave me in peace." And in piece, he thought.

"I, Mister Potter..." she seemed for a moment to shocked to speak. She cleared her throat.

"Very well, I'm Professor McGonagall, teacher from Hogwarts and deputy headmistress." He nodded.  
>"And I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. Should we take a walk in the park?" He asked, smiling. McGonagall still seemed a bit confused, seeing as she just nodded.<p>

"So your relatives don't like magic?" she asked testily. Harry smirked inwardly.

"Oh, it's just, you see my aunt...she hasn't taken it lightly. I think my mothers death still pains her, so she doesn't want to be reminded. And of course, no one of us wants to hurt her, so we rather not speak about it. If you're thinking from what I said before, I'm sorry, it was meant as a simple joke. I just really don't want to cause distress to my aunt. My uncle said she didn't know much anyway, so I figured I better ask." McGonagall nodded again and a small smile appeared for a moment. And Harry knew, she had believed him. Good. No point of making the Dursleys angry before it was necessary.

"Well then, you have asked where to buy all the things you need, but are there any other questions?" Harry thought shortly if he should ask one of the million questions that were flying around in his head but shook his head.

"No no, it was just, well...having no one else magical around me, I simply had no one else to ask." He saw a look of pity flash her face. Bingo. Strict but also open. If you knew where to look.

"Of course, Mister Potter. I assume you would go alone if you knew where to?" Harry bit his lip.

"Well, I'm not sure I should ask my relatives..." he hoped she would accept that.

"Do not worry, I will take you. I can answer any question that come up as well then." Harrys face lit up and he showed her a bright smile.

"Thank you so much, Professor!"

"Well then, I will apparate us. Take my arm and don't release it until I say so." Harry nodded eagerly, real excitement bubbling up inside him.

A moment later he thought that it might be something else entirely that was bubbling up inside him.

"Are you feeling well, Mister Potter?" He took a few breaths and nodded, smiling at the witch next to him.

"Yes Professor."

"Good, then we will proceed." Looking around, he noted there were in a kind of back garden of a pub.

"The pub is called the leaking cauldron and is located in London. I brought you here, so you might be able to enter with someone else again, who is not magical." She took a stick, a...wand and tapped several stones in the wall in front of them. Harry went over it in his head again, to memorize.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Mister Potter. Before anything else, I believe we should go to Gringotts." Harry caught himself from asking what Gringotts was.

"Do you have your key?"

"I fear not, Professor. I know it isn't at home." The professor sighed.

"Well, I know who has it then..." she murmured but Harry still heard and frowned slightly.

"That is no problem," she answered in a normal tone, "the goblins will simply check your identity then."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry answered, turning over in his head that goblins existed.

As they entered, Harry had a hard time to control himself. Other living, sentient creatures...he was amazed.

"What do you need?" The teller they went to asked rudely.

"This young man wants to withdraw gold from his vault. Unfortunately he doesn't have his keys." The goblin narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry, as he slightly bowed over his desk. Harry felt nervous but tried not to show.

"I'm very sorry Mister. My name is Harry Potter. Could you check my identity and give me a new key?" He stopped shortly only to hastily add, "against a fee of course?" The goblin smiled and Harry got goosebumps as he saw all the sharp teeth.

"Of course. I will lead you into an office." Harry exhaled his breath as the goblin turned and Professor McGonagall gave him a slight pat on his back. He looked up and she nodded at him, before following the goblin. Harry knew, he had done right.

The goblin led them through a door, where another goblin sat already.

"Mister Potter, here for a new key." The first goblin announced. The second one, seated behind a desk, nodded.

"I will need three drops of blood from you, Mister Potter." he snarled.

"Of course, sir." Harry quickly went forward. Pricking himself with the provided dagger, he let three drops of blood fall on a parchment.

"Do you want to do something else than retrieve gold?" the goblin asked. Instead of Harry, Professor McGonagall answered.

"No thank you." The goblin nodded slowly, as his gaze went to Harry. Harrys eyes had became hard and narrowed slightly. He gave a small nod as well. The goblin grinned and Harry got, once again, goosebumps.

They got the new key and after two rounds of roller-coaster, they could finally leave Gringotts.

"Well then, Mister Potter, we should get your school robes..." Professor McGonagall lead him through the stores and Harry asked small questions about the school from time to time about wizarding world. Like, if it was the only wizarding school here, when it was founded...in the end, Professor McGonagall gifted him with a copy of Hogwarts: Through the ages. Then he went over to little questions if she had known his parents. She told him little stories, before in the end, their luck ran out and someone recognized Harry. With his longer hair, it had been easier to hide his scar, but at some point it had to happen. So a very confused Harry got to shake hands in the middle of diagon alley, until Professor McGonagall lost her patience. Apparently, she was one of those teachers who got her class to shut up automatically. Leaving the crowd behind, they went to the last stop of the day, Ollivanders.

Simply, Ollivander creeped Harry a bit out but as they finally found a wand for him, his uneasiness had disappeared. His phoenix wand shot a few coloured sparkles and Ollivander quickly sold and shuffled them out of his store. Harry didn't have the feeling the wand was the best for him, but he thought it was better than none. He also didn't know if the feeling came from the wand itself or only the background story Ollivander told him. It just seemed a bit...well suspiciously convenient he was to have this madmans brother wand or whatever it was.

As they went back to Privet Drive, McGonagall said goodbye and Harry politely thanked her. Then he sneaked behind the house with all his stuff and disappeared. He sighed happily, as his bags disappeared as well. Slowly he got into the house, the Dursleys were watching tv as ever. He managed to soundlessly open his cupboard and store his things there, even if it was a bit difficult. Luckily, his Professor had shrunk down his trunk. But she had warned him that it would get back to normal size in a few hours.

He went out again and came in, visible. And the yelling began.

"So Minerva, how is the boy?" Dumbledore asked her over dinner. Snape snorted. As if there was another answer as fine. Spoiled brat, like his father.

"Well, it seemed a bit strange at first, but he was happy. He is the spitting image of his father, exempt for the long hair and the eyes, they're like Lilys. I took him to diagon alley on his own and before, as his uncle asked who was at the door, he said I was someone who lost direction. He also made a crude joke about his relatives only leaving him in peace if he didn't talk about magic." Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Of course, I was alarmed but as he told me, well...apparently his aunt still pains the death of his mother, so the whole family tries to not talk about magic if possible. It really was a sweet gesture..." Dumbledore smiled again as Minerva recounted their trip to diagon alley, while Snape pondered over the beginning. Petunia? Fragile and pained over the death of Lily? Never. Petunia had hated her sister more and more over the years. She should have been happy she died. No, he couldn't believe, Petunia was the cause of not mentioning magic inside the house. The woman was as spiteful and bitter as one could get. Maybe even more so than he himself. No, something seemed strange...well, he would see. The school year would begin soon enough. He'd need to keep an eye on the boy anyway. Undoubtedly there would be trouble with a Potter at school.

Harry had no idea how he had managed to escape any more yelling and how he had managed to arrange his new bought stuff so that he still had a bit of room (on the other side, he was rather small). In the end, he could finally read a few of his school books. He decided that Hogwarts through the ages was probably the most informative book. He was also grateful that he had asked Professor McGonagall of the means of magical transportation. Now he knew how to get to London without the Dursleys help.

So, he had to make a plan, to get to London without the Dursleys noticing. Unfortunately, they weren't leaving any time soon for anything...well, there were other ways.

The next day, Harry made a short trip to Mrs. Figg. Knocking on her door, he waited nervously.

"Yes? Oh Harry!" He smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Figg, I wanted to ask if you might need any help...? Anything? For a day or two?" He had made this before, so she knew exactly what he meant. At first, the Dursleys had forced him to go here and then on occasion, only a few over the years, he had asked for himself. He liked her well enough, even though her house reeked a bit and the cats were quite unnerving. But since he had saved one of them, after a car accident, they actually seemed to like him. As did Mrs. Figg. She nodded and gave him a pat.

"I do, Harry. Go back home and I will call in a bit." Harry nodded gratefully and went back. He didn't do that often, because he had a strange feeling whenever he went there but still, it was an option. One he had to use now.

The Dursleys seemed as happy as ever when they got to sent him off, especially because they thought he hated Mrs. Figg. Another reason why he couldn't use that too often. Mrs. Figg on the other side, left him on his own most of the time. He would wander in parks or somewhere usually, when the Dursleys were on holiday. So it was no wonder, that Mrs. Figg warned him this time, to not meet Dudley or anyone if wanted to go out. Harry promised and walked along the street, until he was out of sight. Then he called for the knight bus.

The second time, it was still great to be in diagon alley. He went immediately to Gringotts, trying not to be recognized. He had even put out his new simple black robe. He went up to the teller but before he could say something, the goblin turned around and waved him to follow. Surprised, Harry went after him. He was lead in the same office as last time. He politely thanked the goblin who brought him and entered.

"Mister Potter." The goblin greeted.

"Hello...I'm sorry, I was rude yesterday and didn't ask your name..." The goblin showed his teeth.

"Boneaxe."

"Nice meeting you, Mister Boneaxe." Harry said. The goblin waved him over to a chair.

"I suppose then, you got the owl yesterday." Harry was surprised.

"Which owl? I just thought it best to come again alone, if there were other possible things to discuss." Boneaxe grounded his teeth.

"Interesting." He didn't look to pleased. Harry felt the need to apologize but before he could say something, Boneaxe lifted a claw.

"No, Mister Potter. Nothing to concern yourself with. First of all, I'm the manager of the Potter vaults. As the last heir of the Potter family, you should know about all your assets. Also, as the last heir you're able to claim maturity but you'd need to appoint an adviser, someone who will sign anything official for you, as you are underage." Harry gaped or a moment.

"Wait, how can I claim maturity but still need someone as I'm underage...?" Boneaxe clicked with his claw on the table.

"You come of age with 17. Then, you will be able to take your place in the wizengamot, get your apparition licence and anything else you want. Before, if you claim your house, you will have certain...privileges. You can decide on your advisor on your own and he will in some places have rights similar to one of a guardian. He acts as your spokesperson of some sort. Ministry protocol. For us, you will be treated as adult." Harry nodded, thinking he understood.

"If you claim your house, you will have to pick an advisor in the following four months. If you can't decide, your status will be reset until you are 17." Harry pondered the idea. Certainly, it would be good in a new environment to not be under someone else control.

"Can it be kept secret, the new status?" he asked. Boneaxe looked at him sharply.

"All of our business are handled with the utmost discretion." Harry broke out in a big grin.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" Harry felt like he got to know his first alliance.

As he left Gringotts, he pulled over his hood and went directly to Knockturn alley. Boneaxe had told him a few stores that would be helpful for Harry. He had asked him about new glasses and another wand.

So the first stop was an old store which had all kind of glasses, goggles and so on. The shopkeeper greeted him rudely.

"What is it lad?" He glanced at him. Harry tsked.

"What a way to greet a customer." He said arrogantly.

"I need glasses and contacts." He snarled and threw a bag of galleons on the counter. The shopkeeper greedily reached for it, as Harry suddenly stood before him with his wand out. It didn't matter if he didn't know a single spell if the shopkeeper believed he did. A wand from what he learned, was essentially a weapon.

"That is no gift, do not forget that." The man gulped and nodded.

"Of course, sir. Please, what kind of enchantments do you need?"

"The contacts are obviously because of my eyesight, should have the standard spells and a few extras...magesight, nightsight and looking through solid objects, all on command. Ah and as well if possible, changing the colour of my eyes, at least slightly. The glasses...nothing than unbreakable and the like. For the glasses no prescription as well." The shopkeeper frowned.

"Sir those extras, they're not really al-.."

"How much?" Harry interrupted him. They bargained the price before Harry left, happily. The contacts had stung a bit in the beginning but it soon faded to nothing. Also, he had managed to make his eyes a very dark green -all in all he couldn't change the colour but the brightness. The next thing on Harrys list was another wandmaker, further down the alley. With his new contacts he only looked a second with magesight around before deciding that he would be blind in less than a minute. In essence, it allowed him to see magic – usually only used to find out if an object contained magic. One couldn't perceive how much magic (except little or much) or what spell was used. He would slowly train it. Entering the other wandmaker shop, he noticed instead of another old man, a very young man.

"Hello Mister, how can I help you? In search for a wand? Wand making?"

"I need a custom wand and a second one, normal." Harry answered. The man lifted his eyebrows.

"You seem to expect trouble. Very well. My prices are not cheap..." Harry rolled with his eyes.

"I have enough gold." The man nodded.

"Well, I just need you to choose a few ingredients, then you can feel free to look through the wands there." Harry nodded and followed the man to the counter, where he laid out several materials. There were flasks, filled with liquids, woods, stones, hair, scales and several other things.

"We will start with a wood..." He put them before Harry. He let his hand slide over them, trying to feel something and picked one which he felt drawn to.

"Ah, yew. Death, immortality and wisdom...next a core." He put the woods away and laid the next flasks before him. Most of it looked like hair to Harry. He chose one again.

"Mh. Heart of a Chinese dragon. Power for those worthy. Interesting. A focus stone?...Labradorite..." Harry had picked a stone which was dark but shone in different colours. Somehow it reminded him of colours travelling over the night sky.

"creativity and a clear mind..." He frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked sharply. The man smiled hastily.

"No, no, just a bit unusual combination. Normally all parts follow one direction, but it won't be a problem."

"Good. Something else?"

"Just one more thing, a binder." He pulled forward the flasks with the liquids. Some where clear, as others were dark and muddy. It was a bit difficult for Harry to chose. Finally he decided on one of the clear ones. The shopkeepers mouth dropped open.

"I believe this truly will be wand only for your use...phoenix tears. Healing, mainly. But the rest was dark, death even..." The shopkeeper muttered as he took the things and went in a back room. Harry smiled. For him it didn't seem so strange, with his ability to revive creatures. But he assumed it didn't count for normal, not even here. But he would get books later about that.

He rumbled through the box of wands and picked a black one. It seemed a bit worn and only had to gold rings at the thicker end. It felt okay in Harrys hand and even shot a spark, which was all he needed. Then he waited a bit and waited.

"How long do you take?" he yelled. The young man stuck his head out, he seemed a bit frazzled.

"Could you come back in a few hours? Just lay the other wand on the counter." Harry shrugged and went outside. He just didn't like to waste time. He went back to diagon alley, to the shop where he had bought his trunk. Shortly he pulled out his notes again, to see what he needed here.

"Hello Mister, do you need something else? Haven't you bought a trunk here yesterday? A-aren't you..."  
>"Yes." Harry interrupted him.<p>

"I need something else. A messenger back? In dark, only for me to open, with my family crest and bottomless. And of course, standard charms against heat and water. Ah, would it be possible to make it disappear on command?"

"Of course Mister Potter, one moment. I will have a look though the feature you asked for isn't possible." The man found a bag Harry liked.

He left as quickly as possible and put his back over his shoulder. He made his stops at Flourish and Botts, got a second potions kit and made a stop at the magical menagerie. While an owl would be useful, it would be impossible to keep at home. Same with a cat. Which left a toad- an animal Harry didn't want. Of course, there were other animals as well, all kinds of them. Should he really break a school rule before he even started? He sighed. He knew what he needed and therefore wanted. An ally inside which he could trust. And that only left one animal, a snake. Deciding his protection was more important than a simple school rule and a stupid promise he made himself as a child, he went over to the reptiles. He had to admit, one snake he like because of her look and her, well...cool common name. The dragon snake. Xenodermus Javanicus. He looked around quickly, but nobody was around.

"_Hello there, my name is Harry, what is yours?"_ Sleepily, the dragon snake opened her eyes.

"_I have no name yet, speaker."_ Harry grinned.

"_Then would you like to come with me and I give you a name?" _The snake hissed a strong yes. He looked at her again. The scales on her back were black but nearing her belly they became a bit lighter.  
><em>"Are you male or female?"<em> He read the sign again and this time notice the small description: not poisonous. He nearly sighed. What use was a snake that couldn't attack?

"_Female, speaker. You seem disappointed?" _Harry shook his head.

"_How do you defend yourself?"_ The snake snickered.

"_Pick me speaker. I do not need poison."_ Harry shrugged and thought that he should have to chose anyway at least one thing because he thought it cool. So he got her out her cage and went over to the cashier. The woman standing there gulped and forced a smile.

"No cage?" Harry shook his head.

"Just the snake?" He nodded.

"Alright..." The snake slithered right under his robes and coiled around his neck. Harry was more grateful that ever for his long hair as it hid her quite well.

"_Have you thought of a name my master?"_ she asked quietly.

"I have a name that fits...I've had it in mind for years...Kaida. It means little dragon." He was amused as Kaida hissed, not knowing if to be insulted by the little or pleased by the dragon in the meaning.

"I mean in it the nice way, my dear." He murmured.

"_Alright master. I will accept that. Thank you, for naming me."_

"My pleasure." As he had killed two hours now, he thought it best to return to his wandmaker. Arriving he was shocked to see that the store was closed. He knocked, unbelieving and indeed the door was opened.

"It's you, come in." The young guy from before said in a tired voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked, just a bit worried.

"Oh it's nothing, happens from time to time. The more powerful wands take more energy out of me to make. Only Ollivander, the old guy, probably wouldn't be as exhausted." He said in a more bitter voice.

"You have worked with him?"

"I learned from him. But he's a bit too close to the ministry for my taste. Sure, he isn't in their pockets but he's taking the rules to strictly. Like only selling one wand per person. No sense of business." The man smiled.

"The name's Robert, by the way." He reached out his hand and Harry grabbed it.

"James." he answered. Robert raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Well then, here's your wand. Adding up all the material, it's 167 galleons. Plus a galleon for the old one." Harry sighed and took out his money pouch he had gotten from Boneaxe. Against a fee of course. God was he happy that he was rich. Which reminded him of other vaults he was heir of...he would have to research that.

He took his new wand.

"Ah and here, wand holster for free. I don't make such a big sale very often, after all." Harry nodded and still looked at his new wand.

"Why is it...well, nearly white?"

"That's because of the binder. I didn't know as well but it seems phoenix tears have such an effect on yew. You learn something new everyday, I guess. Those runes are also to bind the ingredients together, so it all works as a combination and makes it one. The stone is for powering up your magic a bit. And of course, makes it easier to direct it."

"Well then, thank you Robert."

"I need to have a nap, so thanks for business..." he shooed Harry out and closed again. Harry decided to visit one last bookshop in knockturn alley and then to head home. Kaida was sleeping, still coiled around his neck.

As he arrived back at Mrs. Figgs, she already waited for him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to go back already. They won't let you sleep here and I must leave tomorrow myself, my sister has called me...Where have you been my boy? I haven't seen you all day!" He smiled sadly at her.

"I know good hiding places." After declining a cup of tea and Mrs Figg telling him 'what he had done today', Harry went back to the Dursleys. Right after he had managed to secretly put his bag into the cupboard, Petunia yelled at him for making dinner. He sighed and reminded himself that he it wouldn't be long before he could leave this hell.

The rest of the weeks, Harry nearly didn't sleep, trying to memorize all the information in the books he had bought. He had searched for necromancy but what he found didn't remind him of what he could do. They didn't really revive the whole being as just the body. When he had revived an animal, the wounds had clothed and they lived as they had before. The others sounded more like an army of zombies. Also, he had found out that speaking with snakes was supposedly a trait that run in the Slytherin family and that Voldemort had this trait as well. He figured it wouldn't be too good for people to know he could speak with snakes. He was good at keeping secrets anyway. He had finally learned, what people thought of him and why. Voldemort, the evil dark lord of their time, finished off by a baby. The only known person to survive a killing curse. No wonder they had stormed him after finding out who he was. At the same time, he thought about all the books and toys he had seen of himself. Could they just use his name to promote their sales? He would have to write Boneaxe when he was in Hogwarts. The goblin wanted him to do something with his money as well. Apparently goblins couldn't stand money just sitting in the vaults. He also spent time looking at the ring, Boneaxe gave him. If he put it on, he would have four months to find an advisor. If he didn't find one, his status would reverse until he was of age. So he went through a book called 'who is who' to figure out the magical families. Once again, he stumbled over a name. Black. After getting to read the convicts will (courtesy of a scheming Boneaxe), he knew Black was his godfather and after asking Boneaxe, he was currently in wizarding prison. Because he had betrayed his parents. But also, he had never had a trial. Boneaxe had advised him to force one, because if Black was guilty, there was a chance he would get kissed and if that happened- well, Harry would get the Black fortune as well. On the other side, he couldn't comprehend, how a spy for Voldemort could have named him heir to everything. If you expected someone to die, you didn't name him your sole heir. He would need a solicitor. But first, he needed knowledge.

On the evening before the day he was to leave, he stepped into the living room where the Dursleys sat.

"What is it boy?" Vernon asked bored. Harry gulped.

"I just wanted to say, that I will leave tomorrow. For my boarding school. Hogwarts." The last name got a shriek from Petunia and Vernon turned white and then red.

"Nonsense!" he belled. Harry spoke hastily, before his uncle could go into a rage.

"You don't have to pay a single thing! I will only be here for the summers and you won't hear of me otherwise!"

"I will not have a freak who is learning those freakish things in my home!" He yelled becoming louder.

"A Professor already visited and expects me to be there!" Harry exclaimed. Vernon's face went into pure rage.

"You went behind our back? Fine, boy, go! If you can!" As Vernon stood up, Harry knew what was coming but also knew it was better not to fight. It would hurt but not more then usual. And he knew, Vernon would stick to places no one could see right away.

Snape sat at the high table, with the other teachers as Minerva brought the first years in. He was already annoyed because this year would bring the son of his former nemesis. The name calling started and he half-heartily clapped for every Slytherin. Finally the one came where the whispering started.

"Harry Potter." Minerva called and a small boy came forward. He had long black hair which went just a tiny bit over his shoulders. It hid his face a bit as well, but Severus could see the green eyes behind a framed glass. Overall, the boy absolutely didn't seem the spitting image of James, not for him. James had had short hair and round glasses. Also, he had walked with an arrogance that was unbelievable. While Harry walked straight, there was something stiff in his posture, as well as a tiny bit of limping. He looked around, a bit suspicious. Snape was quite frightened for a moment as a shocking thought crossed his mind. That could not be. He shot a quick look at the headmaster as Harry sat on the stool. There was a slight frown. Not what he had expected then. Nonetheless, the biggest surprise was, after minutes of waiting of staring, the hat called out the house. The whole hall was silent as Harry took down the hat and walked over to his house table, completely ignoring the gaping and staring. Finally, the slytherins started clapping and the teachers followed. Minerva got her speech back and carried on.

Severus Snape couldn't believe that Harry bloody Potter had just been sorted into his house. And he absolutely didn't want to think on the thought that the boy might be hurt.

Harry had nearly started laughing as he saw all the shocked faces. Yes, it seemed like everyone had expected him to go into Gryffindor. The hat had mentioned it but from the description Harry thought Slytherin was better for him. The whole idea of the house of bravery just seemed stupid. Being brave only brought pain. He hadn't had contact to anyone in the train, as he had decided to stay there invincible and took the last cart. No one had come in anyway.  
>He still wondered why no one had told him where the entrance to the train was. If it wasn't for the magesight, he probably wouldn't have found it.<p>

Sitting down on his table, he waited for the sorting to be ended. Listening to Dumbledores welcome speech, left him a bit surprised. The old man seemed to be barmy. Was it a trick? Some kind of cover? Surely it must be, after all the man was said to be a genius. Slightly across him, a blond boy sneered.

"That old man, barmy if you ask me." A slightly older boy to his left chuckled.

"I don't think that anyone would ask that. But I have a question for you. What is famous golden boy Harry Potter doing in Slytherin?" Harry eyed the boy who looked at him darkly. A sense of dread filled him at the open animosity but he suppressed it viciously. Now was not the time to be scared or intimidated.

"Harry Potter, yes...I'm Draco Malfoy." the blond boy hold his hand out and Harry grabbed it.

"Pleased to meet you." He answered calmly.

"Hey what's this strange necklace you're wearing? The girl next to Draco asked.

"It's not a collar is it?" She giggled, like a few of the others, as Draco shot her a dark look. Harry noticed that most students on the table had their eyes on him. A look to the high table showed everyone in deep discussions. He patted his 'necklace'. The eyes of the others bulged as the necklace began to move.

"Can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded as did a few others. Quick thinking had brought him to the thought that shaking up his hero-image would probably make the slytherins accept him more. As would his "collar". He'd noticed already the cool air and silence around him. Also, them thinking he'd trust them easily was probably better in the long run.

"Then let me introduce Kaida. My dragon snake." Kaida uncoiled and looked at them, one after another.

"_Didn't their mothers tell them that staring is rude? At least you got sorted into the right house master."_ Harry chuckled and stroked her, before she got back to her usual position. To say the slytherins were shocked was an understatement. Some seemed outright afraid.

"But snakes are not allowed..." the girl said slowly. Harry put on an innocent look.

"Who said I own her and brought her here? Maybe I just picked her up to save her from getting trampled in the entry?" He saw a few smiles and knew he had said the right thing.

"But...did you just understand her?" Draco asked astonished. That seemed to interest everyone. Harry thought it not wise to give all cards in the beginning. Luckily, he was saved of that as suddenly the teacher in black stood behind him.

"Have you all lost your appetite? Or why is no one eating?" His voice was silky and held a dangerous tone. In a matter of seconds, everyone was eating.

"Good." He went away. Harry fought with himself but finally had to ask.

"Could someone please tell me his name?" The boy next to him raised his eyebrow.

"I have been out of touch with the wizarding world for a while, thanks to my brilliant...saviour." He shot a quick look to Dumbledore. He was a bit suspicious of the old man, after Boneaxe explained that it had been him who had sent him to the Dursleys. Several families had tried to adopt him.

"That was Severus Snape, head of our house." The boy told him also the names of the other teachers and finally introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. One after another he learned a few more names. Obviously they had decided to accept him, for now. The impertinent girl was Pansy Parkinson and the older boy had been Marcus Flint. Draco had also introduced two boys who looked even more stupid than Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle. Another girl in his year was Daphne Greengrass who was mustering him.

As they finished, their prefects led them to the dungeon, where, behind a portrait the entrance lay. The password was Atropa belladonna, deadly nightshade as Harry remembered.

The common room was held in green and silver of course, Slytherins colours. Kaida secretly took a look as well. She liked it.

The prefects told them to sit down, as the Professor would arrive shortly. Not ten minutes later, he stepped through.

"Welcome to the house of Slytherin. As you know, it is the house of cunning and ambition. I expect of you to achieve the best grades however you accomplish it. Just let yourself be warned, if you are caught in any kind of trouble, you will not like the consequences." In a deep corner of his mind, Harry was impressed, Snape only spoke in a calm tone but managed to be more frightening then Vernon in a rage.

"The others will no doubt be suspicious of you, as Slytherin has a bad image among most. You have to stand together. I will not hear of any dispute between slytherins outside these rooms. You will stand together. These rooms will be your safe heaven. Look around and you will see your new family. I act in loco parentis. Do not think I will not spank you if you disgrace the house of Slytherin and trust me when I say I have the full support of your parents in that regard. Tomorrow your first classes begin, so go to bed early. Good night."

"Good night Professor." They chorused quietly. With a last look in Harrys direction, the Professor left. The prefect ushered them to their dorms. Harry only talked a bit with the others, before going to sleep early. He needed to get up early as well, if he didn't want anyone to see his back...


End file.
